Pequeños ajustes
by Diana Brower
Summary: "—¡Vaya, ser linda pieza! —exclamó admirando el brillante anillo dentro de la cajita—. ¿Este ser el de él? —preguntó el anciano, Ranma y Akane asintieron. El señor Iwashi tomó la mano de Ranma para ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular, pero este quedaba muy grande a su pequeño dedo femenino— Oh, ahora poder ver el problema ¿Querer lo mismo de última vez?..."


**_Sin fines de lucro. Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnifica mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente la siguiente historia me pertenece._**

_¡Espero lo disfruten! _

* * *

**_PEQUEÑOS AJUSTES…_**

—Esto es completamente innecesario, Akane—dijo Ranma irritado.

—No empieces, Ranma. Ya estamos aquí. Además, tu mamá ya se ha tomado la generosa molestia de darnos dinero para pagar…

—Aun no pagamos, podemos invertirlo en algo más.

—Mejor deja ya de quejarte. Y aún no estoy de humor para siquiera escucharte.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡No fue mi culpa! ¿Es que acaso piensas que yo mismo me lo quité y lo arrojé a la alcantarilla adrede?

—¡No te estoy acusando de ser culpable de nada, bobo! Yo sé bien que fue un accidente.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —quiso saber Ranma, pero Akane no respondió—. ¡Akane, respóndeme! ¿Por qué diablos estás tan enojada? ¡Desde ayer estas así!

—Cállate. Ya llegamos, así que compórtate de una buena vez.

Por el tono agresivo de su voz, Ranma desistió de seguirla cuestionando, ya más tarde intentaría abordarla.

Llegaron a la gran entrada de la mansión, ricamente decorada al tradicional estilo chino. Akane tocó un par de veces y la puerta fue abierta por el mismo señor Iwashi*, quien los recibió con gran ánimo alegre.

—¡Qué alegría verlos, jóvenes! Pasar, por favor, pasar —les invitó el anciano Iwashi, con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus tan rasgados ojos se cerraran completamente.

—Muchas gracias, abuelo. Con su permiso —dijo Akane sonriente.

—¡Oh, joven Akane! Seguir siendo tan hermosa como antes. No haber cambiado nada en estos tres años —dijo el anciano, mirando de arriba a abajo a Akane, sin que ella lo notase, debido a la diminuta estatura del señor Iwashi.

Ranma hizo una mueca.

—Oh, abuelo. Usted siempre tan amable —respondió Akane.

Ranma, disgustado, aclaró la garganta y se puso frente al anciano.

—¿Y qué hay de mí, viejo sardina? ¿Cómo me ve a mí?

El señor Iwashi sacó de la nada un jarro con agua y, dando un salto, la vertió encima de Ranma, transformándolo enseguida en su forma femenina.

—Tú seguir siendo un travesti. Pero sin duda ser muy bonita también —dijo riendo el pequeño anciano, al tiempo que esquivaba los golpes de Ranma.

—¡Ranma, basta! —lo detuvo Akane, dándole un buen codazo en las costillas—. Te he dicho que te comportaras.

—¿Qué no prestaste atención, ciega? ¡El empezó!

—Abuelo Iwashi, en verdad lo siento — se disculpó Akane, ignorando las quejas de Ranma.

—No preocuparse, linda Akane —dijo el anciano y continuó guiándolos.

Llegaron al fondo de la gran casa, en la última habitación, que estaba llena de grandes estantes con cientos de frascos de extraños contenidos

—Y bien —dijo el señor Iwashi—, ¿qué ser lo que necesitar, bella Akane?

—Necesitamos que nos ayude con esto —respondió Akane, sacando de su bolso la pequeña cajita y entregándola al señor Iwashi.

—¡Vaya, ser linda pieza! —exclamó admirando el brillante anillo dentro de la cajita—. ¿Este ser el de él? —preguntó el anciano, Ranma y Akane asintieron.

El señor Iwashi tomó la mano de Ranma para ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular, pero este quedaba muy grande a su pequeño dedo femenino— Oh, ahora poder ver el problema ¿Querer lo mismo de última vez?

—Así es. Necesitamos que nos ayude tal como lo hizo hace tres años adaptando los zapatos de Ranma.

—Muy bien, entonces ser poción de adaptación. Pero no poder darles un pequeño frasco, como la vez anterior, ya que esto ser mucho más pequeño.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Ranma.

—Yo tener que hacer poción de adaptación especial para anillo. Tener que esperar durante un rato, quizá tardar un poco. Ah, y necesitar cabello y medidas, muchacho, como la última vez.

El anciano midió con una cinta el pequeño anular de la mano de Ranma y también le cortó un pequeño mechón de cabello de la trenza. Luego sacó nuevamente de la nada una jarra llena de agua (esta vez caliente) y la vertió sobre Ranma, volviéndolo hombre otra vez.

—¡Ah! ¡Está hirviendo! —se quejó Ranma.

—¡No moverse! —espetó el anciano.

Midió de nuevo su dedo masculino y volvió a cortar el pequeño mechón.

—Muy bien, esperar aquí, mientras yo preparar poción. Mi ayudante servirles té enseguida.

El señor Iwashi pidió a su ayudante que los llevara al salón de estar, para que estuviesen más cómodos y él pudiese concentrarse en la poción. De inmediato, el joven ayudante los guío y preparó el té y bocadillos, dejándolos en una mesita frente a ellos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Akane, con su deslumbrante sonrisa, dejando encantado al ayudante, que se retiró velozmente al ver la amenazadora mirada de Ranma—. ¿Ves cuanta amabilidad nos brinda el señor Iwashi? Deberías ser educado.

—Cualquiera es amable cuando le pagan —respondió de inmediato Ranma, Akane sólo viró los ojos —. ¿Sigues molesta?

Ella no respondió

—Mejor dicho ¿Me dirás ya por qué estas molesta? —insistió, pero Akane se mantenía en silencio—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo solucionar los problemas si no sé ni qué problema hay?

—Exactamente, Ranma. No eres capaz de analizar tus propias palabras, mucho menos de analizar la situación.

—¡Es por ello que te pregunto qué es lo que sucede, pero eres tan obstinada! No soy adivino, Akane.

—¡No, eres un bobo insensible! ¿Es que acaso debo explicarte todo? Tú mismo debes darte cuenta de qué fue lo que dijiste ayer.

Entonces ambos volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Akane estaba furiosa y Ranma realmente confundido.

_« ¿Qué dije ayer? Ella no estaba enojada cuando le dije que había perdido el anillo, estaba preocupada cuando salimos a buscarlo, pero no estaba molesta en absoluto. Aunque, poco después de encontrarlo, fue que inició su mal humor. ¿Será por el lugar donde lo encontramos? No. Ella mencionó que fue por algo que dije... ¿Pero qué fue?_» pensaba Ranma en su mente, sin llegar a una conclusión clara, así que siguió intentando recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior...

* * *

—Lo siento, Akane. No tenía idea de que iba a llover hoy —se disculpaba Ranma.

—No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. Verás que pronto lo encontraremos —había respondido ella, con una apacible sonrisa, la cual tranquilizó a Ranma—. Entonces, ¿Crees que sea por aquí?

—Sí, no tengo duda. Cuando regresábamos a casa, la lluvia nos alcanzó justo en este lugar y empezamos a correr ¿recuerdas? Estoy seguro que debió caerse por aquí.

Y así habían continuaron buscando durante toda la tarde, sin éxito de encontrarlo. El atardecer cubrió el cielo y en la banqueta se encontraban dos lindas señoritas sentadas. La chica con corto cabello azulado recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica, una pelirroja con el cabello trenzado, y ambas tenían una expresión bastante desanimada.

—Regresemos a casa; se está haciendo tarde. Continuaremos mañana —dijo Ranma, rompiendo el silencio.

Akane no respondió, simplemente se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Incluso al avanzar, ambos paseaban la mirada por el suelo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Akane regresó la vista hacía el fondo de la calle. El sol se estaba ocultando y sus últimos rayos se desvanecían.

—¡Ahí! ¡Algo brilla! —exclamó Akane de repente, sorprendiendo a Ranma.

Ambos corrieron hacía la procedencia del brillo, que emanaba del fondo de una alcantarilla. Y lo encontraron, no muy al fondo, iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol. Lo siguiente, Akane sosteniendo a Ranma de no caerse al fondo del acueducto, mientras intentaba alcanzar la sortija.

Al regresar a casa, la familia conversaba sobre lo ocurrido, mientras cenaban. Nodoka había dicho:

—Esta es la quinta vez que sucede. En ocasiones anteriores tuvieron suerte que fuese aquí en casa donde se perdiera, pero ¿una alcantarilla? Esto ya es demasiado, hijo, hay que hacer algo.

—¿Qué tal atarlo con una cinta? —dijo Soun.

—Mejor podríamos adherirlo a su dedo, con un buen pegamento —sugirió Nabiki.

—''_O pegarlo con hierro fundido'' —_ decía el letrero de Genma, convertido en panda.

—¿¡Qué diablos!? — exclamó Ranma.

—¡Papá, tío! —quiso intervenir Akane.

—El hierro es muy resistente, así jamás volvería a caerse —apoyó Kasumi, con su tierna sonrisa.

—¿¡Cómo demonios…¡? —exclamó Ranma nuevamente, pero los demás lo ignoraron.

—¿Pero no se le quemaría el dedo? —preguntó Nabiki, a lo que Happosai respondió:

—No si congelamos su dedo primero.

—¿Y si se le cae por estar congelado? —cuestionó Soun y Genma le respondió en un letrero más grande:

—''_Intentaríamos con el otro. Para ello nació con dos dedos anulares'' _

—¿¡Acaso están dementes¡? ¡Ni me atarán ni pegarán el maldito anillo, mucho menos con hierro fundido! Simplemente dejaré de usarlo y se acabó —explotó Ranma, dejando a todos en silencio.

—Pero, hijo, es tu anillo de…

—Mamá, esa cosa es inútil, sólo sirve para perderse —dijo Ranma con firmeza.

Justo al terminar de escuchar eso, Akane se levantó de súbito de la mesa y fue rápidamente directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con tal portazo que los demás lograron escuchar desde el comedor.

—¿A…Akane? ¿Pero qué le ocurre? —preguntó Ranma muy extrañado y todos lo miraron acusatoriamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

—¡Ah, hijo! A veces eres tan tonto —respondió su madre, con un suspiro de frustración.

—Algo me dice que dormirás afuera, querido cuñado —dijo Nabiki divertida.

—¿Qué…? — preguntó Ranma sin entender y salió del comedor hacia su habitación.

La familia permaneció en silencio, con el fin de escuchar.

—Akane, ¿Ahora qué hice? Abre la puerta —se escuchaba decir a Ranma en el piso superior, tocando insistentemente la puerta.

Nabiki comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Nabiki, por favor… —la asosegó Kasumi.

—¡Ah, qué desgracia! —comenzó a llorar Soun—. Ojala pudiésemos adaptar el anillo tal como hicimos con sus zapatos.

—¿Sus zapatos? —preguntó Nodoka.

Genma vertió sobre sí mismo una jarra de agua caliente, volviéndolo a su estado normal y respondió a su esposa:

—Veras, cariño. Hace ya tres años, Ranma perdía continuamente sus zapatos al convertirse en chica, pues le quedaban bastante grandes y al correr o durante alguna batalla estos se le salían. Así que Cologne nos presentó a un amigo suyo, que ideó una pócima de adaptación para que los zapatos de Ranma cambiaran del tamaño al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo lo hacía

Y entonces se les encendió el foco…

* * *

… Pero a pesar de intentar recordar cada palabra que él le había dicho a Akane en el día anterior, Ranma aún no encontraba algún insulto u ofensa que justificase que Akane lo dejara durmiendo afuera de su habitación.

—Ayer —comenzó a decir Ranma, después de varios minutos en silencio— no te insulté ni una sola vez en todo el día, algo bastante extraño. Fue un buen día. Cuando salimos al cine y a comer, ningún loco psicópata nos molestó.

»¡Fue de la nada que te levantaste a media cena y me cerraste la puerta de la habitación!

Akane, sentada en el mismo sofá que Ranma pero apartada de su cercanía, se volvió hacia él y dijo con voz muy molesta:

—¿Maldito anillo? ¿Cosa inútil? ¿Sólo sirve para perderse?

—¿Qué…?

—¡Eso fue lo que dijiste sobre el anillo ayer, idiota! — exclamó Akane.

«Demonios, así que eso era…» pensó Ranma.

—Akane… yo…

—¡Eres un insensible! ¿En verdad eso representa para ti nuestro anillo de matrimonio? —dijo ella, con voz entrecortada y ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Ranma pensó un momento en qué responder. Había algo que le molestaba mucho sobre el anillo, o más bien, sobre el hecho de que el anillo se perdiera por quedarle grande cuando se convertía en mujer.

Eso era.

—Akane, yo… lamento haber dicho eso. No es el anillo… Es mi maldición. Tal como cuando vinimos hace tres años por lo de los zapatos. No importan los años que pasen, no estoy cómodo con mi maldición como para adaptarme a ella. Y me es aún más difícil lidiarla cuando provoca estos problemas entre nosotros…

Akane se volvió hacia él y Ranma agachó la mirada.

—Ranma…

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto muchas veces. No importa el cuerpo que tengas, no dejas de ser tú. El idiota con quien me comprometieron contra mi voluntad, con quien accedí a casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida, el idiota que amo… —dijo Akane entre risas y algunas lágrimas contenidas.

—Y tú mi gorda esposa marimacho —respondió él, también divertido.

—Algún día —comenzó a decir Akane—, te libraras de la maldición. Pero mientras tanto, debes adaptarte a ella y con una actitud positiva. Yo siempre estaré contigo sin importar que.

Ranma asintió y dijo con inocencia:

—Entonces, ¿Me dejarás volver a dormir en nuestra habitación?

—Claro que sí, bobo.

Se miraron con ternura el uno al otro y se acercaron para darse un dulce beso.

El señor Iwashi recién iba entrando al salón.

—Jóvenes, el anillo estar… ¡Oh, pero qué ver!

Ambos dieron un brinco de sorpresa y se separaron rápidamente. A pesar de estar casados desde hacía un poco más de un año, no habían superado del todo su timidez.

—Tardo mucho menos que la última vez, viejo sardina… —espetó Ranma en voz baja, que el anciano no logro oír.

El señor Iwashi aclaró la garganta.

—Yo decirles que anillo estar ya listo. Acompañarme, por favor, a probar si todo estar bien.

Ambos, aun algo apenados, lo siguieron hasta el último salón. El anciano puso el anillo a Ranma, que quedaba justo en su forma masculina. Después derramó sobre su cabeza agua fría y el anillo, justo al tiempo que Ranma se volvía mujer, se hizo más pequeño y se ajustó perfectamente a su anular.

—Sortija sólo necesitar pequeños ajustes. Ahora ser mujer casada también —dijo el señor Iwashi con una risita.

Ranma se controló, no hizo más que fruncir el ceño con molestia.

—No sabe cuan agradecidos estamos, abuelo. ¿Cuánto debemos pagarle? —dijo Akane sacando su monedero.

—No deber pagarme nada, jóvenes. ¡Hace tiempo ganar mucho dinero gracias a ustedes!

—¿Cómo? —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Verán, jóvenes. Cuando yo conocerlos, apostar con un amigo sobre su compromiso. El apostar que ustedes no casarse, yo apostar mucho mucho mucho que ustedes casarse tarde o temprano. ¡Ganar tanto dinero que aun tener! —dijo el anciano a carcajadas —. Por lo tanto, ser gratis, linda Akane.

…

—¿Lo ves? El abuelo Iwashi en verdad es muy amable —dijo ella, mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a casa.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. Si en verdad fuera bueno como tú tanto dices, nos hubiese dado un poco del dinero que ganó apostándonos.

—En realidad, me parece muy lindo que él haya apostado a favor nuestro —comentó extendiendo su mano para admirar su propio anillo.

Ranma, instintivamente, extendió también su mano cerca de la de ella para apreciar ambas sortijas.

—Ahora ya no podrás excusarte, así que más te vale no volver a perderlo, porque de ser así, yo misma te lo pegaré con hierro fundido —dijo ella con firmeza—. ¿Entendido?

Ranma asintió y esbozó una sonrisa, que ella correspondió con el mismo gesto.

Y tomados de la mano, volvieron a casa.

**Fin**.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ah, ya tenía ganas de volver a publicar.

*Iwashi: Significa sardina, en japonés. Por ello Ranma lo llamaba así.

Está idea surgió porque mis jeans favoritos me quedaron grandes de la nada ._. Y pensé en Ranma. Luego recordé que al leer el manga, se podía apreciar que en el dibujo los zapatos de Ranma-mujer le quedan grandes. ¿Eso debía ser un gran lío, no creen? De ahí surgió el fic ñ.ñ

De paso, ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews en mi historia anterior (_Akane en las estrellas_)!

Tengo muchas historias más por escribir sobre Ranma ½ y otras series :33 ¡Así que no se despeguen! ¡Nos leemos pronto! Bechotes & Abachotes *3*

PD: Sus reviews son la hamburguesa de mi hambre *u*


End file.
